


Youth Group

by kingvandam



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Pumpkin carving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Youth group AU, just thought it would be a cute idea, young crossbliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingvandam/pseuds/kingvandam
Summary: Alexa gets sucked into a youth group for her local church and developed a crush on Nikki.





	Youth Group

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on one of the two youth group activities i somehow ended up attending when i was 11. enjoy :)

Alexa wasn’t all that religious, in fact she sort of leaned more atheist. She didn’t come from a religious family and didn’t go to church on Sundays, but somehow she found herself attending youth group activities. Everyone in the group is between 12 and 14, Alexa being 13. All she remembers is that her friend Charlotte invited her along and she’s been coming ever since. 

The last meeting was a bonfire at Charlotte’s house. There was this one girl there, staring into the fire almost like she was entranced by it. The fire illuminated her face that made Alexa sure she had been seeing an angel and not a person. Her name is Nikki and she’s also 13, that’s what Alexa had been able to conclude. In all reality, Nikki was probably the only reason Alexa came tonight. Alexa has been thinking about Nikki a lot, how she just wants to hold her and maybe even be lucky enough to kiss her. 

Tonight the group was carving pumpkins at the pastors house. It was a quaint little house located directly beside the church. The driveway was lit and the sun was going down. From the cars in the church parking lot Alexa could tell that Charlotte was already there, that was a comforting fact. She didn’t know if Nikki was coming tonight or not but she hoped Nikki was. 

There were already a couple of jack o’ lanterns sitting on the porch, one smiling and the other was frowning. Fake spiderwebs lined the roof that covered the porch. She stood outside the door and knocked so she could be let in. After a short while, the door opened and Alexa was greeted by Charlotte stood there smiling. 

“It’s about time you showed up,” Charlotte teased. 

Alexa rolled her eyes, “Shut up I’m on time. Not my fault everyone showed early.” 

Charlotte shrugged and Alexa stepped inside, taking her shoes off and hanging up her coat as she did. Though the boots and jacket came off she kept her beanie on. Walking out of the mudroom into the living room to see everyone aside from Nikki standing around. 

Alexa couldn’t mask her disappointment, “Nikki not coming?”

“No she should be, probably just running late. Why?” Charlotte responded. 

Alexa shook her head, “Just wondering.” 

Charlotte raised one eyebrow, “Just wondering or do you have a crush on her?” 

“Shut up, I do not have a crush.” 

“Seems like you do, I mean I don’t blame you she’s cute.” 

Alexa elbowed Charlotte and both of them just laughed.  
Charlotte was right and Nikki was just running late. She showed up in the middle of a game of Uno. As soon as Nikki walked in Alexa could feel her own heart rate speed up. Nikki had her brown hair down and a punky tank top on. Alexa doesn’t actually know what her type is, but she’s sure that Nikki must be it. 

Nikki plopped down in the empty seat next to Alexa and smiled. 

“Did I miss anything?” Nikki asked. 

“No,” Alexa replied softly with a smile. 

“Oh good!” Nikki smiled back, “When’s the pumpkin carving start?” 

“Right now,” the pastor spoke, “everyone in the kitchen and pick a pumpkin!” 

The young teens did as they were told, Alexa picking up a small but tall one. Nikki picked out a short fat one and Charlotte picked up a nearly perfectly round one. There were carving tools laid out on the table, small knives and shovels to scoop out the guts.The knives weren’t enough to cut the tops of the pumpkins out so the pastor had to go around and do it with a bigger knife. Nikki had been the only one able to get her own top off. 

Once the tops were off everyone began to scoop out the guts. Alexa was using a shovel, but Nikki was using her hands. She says it’s more efficient, but Alexa’s not in the business of getting her hands all dirty and goopy. Pumpkin flavored things may be delicious however the smell of the inside of a pumpkin is just vial. 

The pastor was goofing around with everyone when his wife asked, “How old are you?”

“26,” he responded. 

“And how old are you acting?” 

“25,” he said back with a shiteating grin.

Everyone laughed at the joke and continued to carve their pumpkins. Nikki was carving out a basic face that was cute in Alexa’s eyes on the soul fact that it was Nikki carving it. Alexa couldn’t see what Charlotte was carving, but even if she could, she was too focused on Nikki to care. Alexa herself was carving a stereotypical ghost out of the pumpkin which of course left a big empty ghost shaped hole. 

“Oh that’s cute, is it a ghost?” Nikki asked in her thick Scottish accent.

“Yeah!” Alexa smiled, “And I love yours. The classics are the best.”  
“Yeah well I aimed to make it as cute as you are,” Nikki said shyly.

It was clear that Charlotte caught that comment and smirked at Alexa.

Alexa mouthed ‘Shut up’ at Charlotte before responding, “You think I’m cute?”

“I think you’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.”

“Well I think that’s a more fitting title for you.”

Both girls smiled shyly at each other before focusing their attentions back to their pumpkins. 

By now the pastor was walking around the table and checking on everyone’s pumpkins. 

When he saw Alexa’s he got excited, “Hold on, I've got an idea.”

At that he darted out of the room leaving everyone to anticipate what said idea was. When he came back he had a staple gun in hand.

“May I?”

“Go ahead,” Alexa shrugged. 

With permission given he picked up the solid ghost chunk and stapled it back in place. There was a thin rim around it where light from a candle could escape through leaving it to look like the silhouette.

“Now that’s cool,” Nikki commented. 

“Right!” the pastor replied before heading back to his spot. 

Nikki offered Alexa another smile and other than that the rest of the night went by without incident. They said a prayer like they always do and they headed out. 

When Alexa was about to get into her mom’s car she heard a voice call out to her. 

“Hey Alexa wait!” 

It was Nikki. Alexa stood there and waited for Nikki to catch up to her. 

“Here, this is my phone number if you wanna text me ever because I really do think you’re the most beautiful girl in the world.”

Alexa blushed hard and took the slip of paper from Nikki’s hand, “Yeah I definitely will.”

“Good,” Nikki smiled and gave Alexa a quick kiss on the cheek before running off to her car. 

When Alexa got home she sent Nikki and text and laid back on her bed clutching a pillow in her arms and smiled so hard it nearly hurt because Nikki liked her back.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @kingvandam !


End file.
